neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Grate
Encounter Cries for help waft faintly out of a storm grate. Kneeling, you strain to hear better. Distress. Definitely somebody in distress. A woman? You test the grate, and it's loose. Easily removed. The dark entrance down into the sewer system awaits. You vividly recall the enclavers who climbed down a similar ladder. The bodies piled high at the base. Not all sewers are full of toxic gas, though. Your nose gives a tentative all clear, but there are other dangers. Met a man once who swore there were rats down there, big as hogs. The woman's scream loudly intrudes. She's moving closer. Choices 1. She needs a hand. Don't hesitate. (Heal) (As you're down in the sewer, you realize it was a mistake. The woman, with one of her arms is missing, runs erratically towards you. You push her roughly up the ladder, urging her to hurry up. As you reach the final rungs, you feel a rush of air on your legs. As you glance down, almost losing your grip, sees awful, searing, red-tinged eyes. It misses and you scramble onto the surface and slam the grid shut. You haul as many heavy objects as you can find onto it. By the time you'd done that, the woman has, unfortunately, bled to death. You search the corpse and find some items. Player finds a medkit filled with 9 clean rags, a bottle of prescription antibiotics and a bottle of painkillers, almost empty(only 1 ps each).) 2. You shout down into the sewers. "This way, lady, this way!" If she can make it to the ladder in time, she'll be safe. (Talk) (You call down to her and she hears you. You keep shouting, guiding her to the ladder. There she is! She grabs the lower rungs, giving you a brief look of gratitude, then she shudders, and her face goes blank with surprise. She's still there looking upwards. But from the waist down, there's... nothing. A mess of entrails and blood. You try to remember what you saw but your mind is blanked out already, apparently it's so terrifying your mind forgets that ever happened. Nothing happens.) 3. Huge rats, huh? That'd be something to see. If you stay quiet and still, you might just get a glimpse. (Wait) (Quietly, you watch the scene unfold. The woman is terrified. Panicking almost in sight. You peer down the murky pool of light at the base of the ladder to see what's chasing her. But the woman suddenly went silent and a strange noise is all you can hear. Like a dog biting through a slab of meat in a bucket of water. A sloshing, moist, crunching sound. A sense of uneasiness washes over you as dogs don't make that amount of noise. Not unless they are the size of Volkswagens. Then something flashes through the dark and rolls to a stop in the dim cone of light beneath you. All you can tell is that it's human. Stringy white tendons trail from the jagged teeth marks. Oh boy... Trembling, you get to your feet and run. Player escapes.) 4. Cover the grate. Haul that big slab of bent metal over it. Can't have anything climbing out of there. Who knows what's chasing her? (Move Obstacle) (Player drags a heavy, distorted transaxle over the grate and just to make sure, sits on it. The woman, who is nowright beneath you yells and tugs at the grate, even manage to jostle you and the axle a little. A final, prolonged scream, and then quiet, thankfully. Nothing happens.) Notes * Code Name: Storm grate survivor * Found in City Hex. Category:Random Encounters